Our First Kiss
by Emerald Eyes of Flame
Summary: Summary: Starts off with Lily and James’s first kiss, leading on to their relationship. Sweet and descriptive since I like romance fics. WARNING: very descriptive and rated T for safety. Complete!
1. The Kiss

**Our First Kiss**

**Disclaimer:** H.P characters belong to J.K Rowling. (All Hail the Queen of Fiction!) Addison McKinnon, Samantha Wilson, Jay Playa and all other unknown characters belong to me!

**Summary:** Starts off with Lily and James's first kiss, leading on to their relationship. Sweet and descriptive since I like romance fics. Not a one-shot. WARNING: very descriptive and rated T for safety.

**Chapter one: **

"Lily?" a hesitant voice said.

"Yes?" Lily turned around to see James Potter.

"Willyougooutwithme?"

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, but I didn't get that."

"Www…" he stuttered off. Then he took a deep breathe and started again.

"Will you go out with me?"

Before she could say anything, he quickly hurried on.

"Now before you say anything, please hear me out. I haven't bothered you in one whole month, haven't asked you out all term and haven't played any pranks on you in almost two and a half months! So pl…"

Lily had to stop him; there was no other way to shut him up. She did the first thing she could think. She closed the gap between them, and pressed her lips against his.

To say that he was shocked would be a major understatement. He was stunned and stood there like a statue. But hen she pulled away, his reflexes kicked in. Gently he grabbed her and pulled her back into his arms. Swiftly he took over the kiss. He licked Lily's bottom lip, causing a groan to esape her. Her lips opened to him. His tongue swept in and explored every inch of her sweet mouth. Her taste was driving him crazy. The more he tasted, the more he craved for.

Her tongue, shy at first, soon grew bold and began to battle his in their eagerness, to taste him.

They were in the midst of a tongue wrestle when…

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

**A/N: Yeah I know, I know, it's really short, but I wrote this in Maths class, when the teacher was going on and on about a question. So how do you like it? Oh by the way, Vidhushi, I'm really sorry about the descriptions but hey, haven't you already read it? **

**Anyways, reviews are always welcome. AKA: Please, please, please, PLEASE review!**

**I'm going to be writing more, because it is the holidays after all, but who knows. **

**Oh, and my other stories, Complicated Love Lives and James-Freakin-Potter! Will probably be continued s stay tuned. Dun dun dunnnnnnnn!**

**P.S Hey you guys, did you see the name Jay in the disclaimer? He'll be coming in later.**

**P.P.S (this is for my friends only, especially Tamara) Hey Tiny Tot! I'm going to describe Jay in the later chappies. Anyway, his last name is Playa in this fic, but when he really comes, it'll obviously be a Tamil name K?**


	2. Who owes who what

**Explanations and Fake Fainting**

**A/N: I did say I'll update in the holidays didn't I? Well here I am, with a brand new chapter 2. Hopefully all my readers are still interested. **

**Last Chapter**

_Her tongue, shy at first, soon grew bold and began to battle his in their eagerness, to taste him. _

_They were in the midst of a tongue wrestle when…_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" _

**Chapter Two**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

James and Lily broke apart hastily.

"Lily, what, in Merlin's name, are you doing?"

"Umm, well, I was kissing my boyfriend."

"Oh," Addison said, "wait WHAT!"

"Your boyfriend? As in you guys are going out?" Remus asked.

"Yep," James said proudly.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Samantha muttered.

"What! You guys can't get together now! Why can't you too just wait for two more stinking hours, to get together?" Sirius whined.

"What? Why" James asked confused.

"Prongs, you just lost me 5 galleons!" Sirius said crossly.

"You bet on us!" Lily asked.

"Course we did! We're you're friends aren't we?"

"Come on, Padfoot. Pay up, you owe me 6 galleons," Remus said, smirking.

"Wait, for a sec Moony. Hey, Addison, you owe me 4 galleons. They got together this week."

Grumbling and shooting the newly formed couple a glare, Addison handed over some coins.

"Thank you, and Sam, you owe me 3 galleons and 2 sickles."

Hold on, who started the kiss first?"

Lily blushed, "I did."

"Oh, good. Sirius you owe me 4 galleons."

"Wait a minute, you owe me ….

Discussing who owed who what, they continued to dinner, leaving the couple together, alone.

"So, I guess that means you're my girlfriend huh?"

"Yep, you finally won me, Potter."

"I told you I would, didn't I?"

"No, you said, that I'll fall for your charm in the end. You ever said anything about falling for you."

"So you fell for me, and not my charm?"

"I fell for the James Potter who changed just for me. I love you James."

"I love you too, Lily."

**The End**

**A/N: Isn't that sweet? Anyway, how was it? I didn't want it to drag on forever, so I ended it. Did you like it?**

**Hope you did. Can u please please review? I wouldn't know whether you liked it or not unless you review. Pretty please with a red cherry and chocolate sprinkles on top, review! **


End file.
